A connector having a plug and a jack forming an electrical connection between at least eight contacts is known from DE 10 2013 103 069 B3, DE 10 2012 008 198 B4 or DE 10 2010 014 295 A1. Such known connectors connect data cables according to the CAT 5, CAT 6 or CAT 7 standards, however, the plug and/or the jack can also be accidentally networked with RJ 45 components regularly used in the network environment.
Modern production environments are further automated and have decentralized units to be controlled by a central data processing unit. Reliable control of each unit by the central data processing unit depends on reliable connections of data cables extending between the units and the central data processing unit. Sound electrical contact between the plug and the jack is of utmost importance to reliably operate units in modern production environments.